pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Piloswine
|backcolor= |name='Piloswine' |jname=(イノムー Inomoo) |image=221PiloswineHGSS.png |ndex=221 |evofrom=Swinub |evointo=Mamoswine |gen=Generation II |pronun= PILL-low-swine |hp=100 |atk=100 |def=80 |satk=60 |sdef=60 |spd=50 |total=450 |species=Swine Pokémon |type= / |height=3'07" |weight=123 lbs. |ability=Oblivious Snow Cloak Thick Fat (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Piloswine (Japanese: イノムー Inomoo) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II that is the evolved form of Swinub. Appearance Piloswine is a brown, pig-like Pokémon with white tusks coming out of its mouth. Evolution Piloswine is the evolved form of Swinub. Piloswine evolves into Mamoswine at any given level once it knows the move Ancient Power. Game info Game locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Piloswine| goldsilver=Evolve Swinub| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Swinub| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Swinub| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Swinub| dprarity=None| platinum=Route 217 (Poké Radar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Swinub| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Giant Chasm| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Pokédex entries |txtcolor=black| name=Piloswine| gold=Because the long hair all over its body obscures its sight, it just keeps charging repeatedly.| silver=If it charges at an enemy, the hairs on its back stand up straight. It is very sensitive to sound.| crystal=Although its legs are short, its rugged hooves prevent it from slipping, even on icy ground.| ruby=Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair that enables it to endure the freezing cold. This Pokémon uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice.| sapphire=Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair that enables it to endure the freezing cold. This Pokémon uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice.| emerald=A Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair for enduring freezing cold. It uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice.| firered=If it charges at an enemy, the hairs on its back stand up straight. It is very sensitive to sound.| leafgreen=Because the long hair all over its body obscures its sight, it just keeps charging repeatedly.| diamond=Its shaggy coat makes it unable to see. It checks surroundings with its sensitive nose instead.| pearl=Its shaggy coat makes it unable to see. It checks surroundings with its sensitive nose instead.| platinum=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows.| heartgold=Because the long hair all over its body obscures its sight, it just keeps charging repeatedly.| soulsilver=If it charges at an enemy, the hairs on its back stand up straight. It is very sensitive to sound.| black=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows.| white=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows.| black 2=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows.| white 2=Covered by a shaggy coat, it is strong against the cold. Its tusks of ice thicken when it snows.| }} Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon